Thor Odinson
Skills The Mighty Thor, being an Asgardian rather than a human, has several abilities that put him above the level of human endurance, though in Pandora some of those powers have been dimmed. While still able to heal quickly, more dense, resistant to damage, and stronger than most humans he is far from invulnerable, being especially susceptible to sedatives, and strong forces cause him damage, as does magic, suitably advanced technology and more powerful deities. His powers of perception are no stronger than any other human's, though he is able to recognize a bit more due to his longevity and experience. As befits a man known mythologically as the God of Thunder and the Prince of Asgard he does have some very strong abilities on top of that though, which he uses for what he considers just causes. His control of the weather has become slightly less predictable in Pandora's atmosphere, but he is still able to summon rain or lightning on command, though the effects of them may differ slightly from what he intended. His training in battle-tactics and fighting were thorough and he is very capable in battle against a number of foes, and he is very used to working with magic or technology should it help him win a particular conflict. He does possess some magic and could be considered magically inclined. And then there is the matter of his hammer, Mjolnir. Designed by Odin Allfather and crafted by dwarves who were experts in their craft it is made from the core of a star, then reinforced by Odin's magical enchantments. It magnifies Thor's power, is indestructible and, all of this aside, is a very versatile weapon in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. Along with these things, it also has some more specific powers: The Worthiness Test:''Only those worthy of being King of Asgard or worthy of the Power of Thor may lift Mjolnir or even wrest it from Thor's grip. ''Mystical Link:''If Thor calls upon it, Mjolnir will return to his hand from any distance, even blasting through walls or free from imprisonments. This also allows Thor to throw it in battle and have it return, resulting in a boomerang-like effect. ''Flying:''If Thor throws the hammer and holds onto the leather lash at the end he can fly through the air at a fairly fast clip, and even carry people with him. However, if he were to let go of Mjolnir, he would fall. He can also fly by spinning his hammer and getting enough momentum. ''Mystic Weapon:''It can harm the undead, spirits and other races, including Asgardians, due to its indestructibility and inner power. ''Weather control: Thor can spin the hammer in a fast circle and summon whirlwinds of great size and force, as well as using it to channel lightning. Personality There are several things someone could say about Thor and have them be true. On the surface he seems to be a simple sort of a man, not given to deep thought, prone to showing his emotions rather than trying to dissemble them but at the same time very confident. When he speaks it's with an almost archaic sort of tone and cadence, his words saying very plainly what is on his mind. He wears his feelings right there on his sleeves, or lack of them, and while his temper can flare quickly and violently he has learned to temper it with compassion, patience and understanding, though it is his joviality, tendency to jest, charming nature and boisterous behavior that tend to get the most attention, especially if he is rushing recklessly or thoughtlessly toward some conflict or another. Underneath that though there is a thoughtful gentleman, one who befits his status and title as heir to the throne of Asgard. Fair, chivalrous and sympathetic, Thor will go out of his way to defend others when they aren't able to defend themselves, especially women and children, the injured and the infirm. As cocky as he is he is more than willing to take a joke and find the humor in a casual situation, though once his morality is offended or his anger prickled that sense of humor quickly falls away. When the matter is serious he has no problem with matching the gravity of it, though considering his power and origin he often sees things in a far different way than more vulnerable creatures might, and more apt to enter into a seemingly impossible battle and rely on his strength and the fact that he has the moral high ground to see him through. When it comes to those he cares about the God of Thunder is ceaselessly loyal, especially to his family. Even his brother Loki, who has betrayed him in the past he would would rather see brought to justice than killed, and he would defend his brother from others who wish him dead. His father Odin and mother Frigga he has the utmost respect. Those friends he makes, from Sif and the Warrior's Three to his Midgard friends and the Avengers themselves have his loyalty as well, and those he loves romantically always see the best in him. Appearance Being Asgardian, Thor can be taken in passing as a human- though an exceptionally large one. His height is slightly over six and a half feet, and his body is very well-muscled and strong, even without the benefit of his heritage. His masculine face is strongly featured, with bright blue eyes with laugh lines in the corners, his nose prominent and his lips full. There is always a layer of thick stubble covering his cheeks, upper lip and chin, and his blonde, shoulder-length hair is always a bit tousled and messy. Generally he is seen smiling slightly, an observant look on his face. For clothing he favors his Asgardian armor consisting of pants, boots, breastplate and cape, with or without the metal sleeves, with Mjolnir hanging at his side, but when interacting with mortals he will adopt more casual wear, including jeans and t-shirts. Relationships Loki- Though raised as Thor's brother, a relationship that Thor deeply respects, the two now find each other enemies due to Loki's jealousy and wish to destroy Earth, which Thor has sworn to protect. Nevertheless he hopes that Loki will see reason, even if he doesn't trust him completely, and will do what he can to prevent others from killing him, though not from bringing him to justice. Jane Foster- Someone he met after being cast out of Asgard and then came to care for deeply Thor respects and loves Jane deeply, though their time meeting was short. Due to her being pulled into Pandora from a time before she met Thor they are not currently in a relationship, but he will nevertheless protect her and hopes that they might resume previous affections but will not force the issue if she chooses otherwise. Sif- A fellow Asgardian and a noted warrior Sif and Thor's friendship goes back to their childhood, where he petitioned for her to be allowed to train with the boys rather than being restricted to maidenly pursuits. Thor trusts her utterly and completely, and considers her one of his best friends, and their bond has been strengthened through many battles. Tony Stark- Though they had only recently met and at one point were adversaries they fought together against the Chitauri on Earth and have become teammates and, in Thor's mind, friends. Tony has also been kind enough to allow Thor to live within his estate, which has prompted the God of Thunder to repay him by working as Chief of Security at Stark Industries. History Thor started life in the best possible position. The firstborn son of King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard, he was guaranteed a fantastic lifestyle as well as a princehood, with the understanding that one day he would take the throne. Though he was too young at that point to have any sense of memory but it wasn't long after his birth that his father brought home a second son, named Loki. As they grew up together the boys were often rivals, with Thor having the more foolhardy, boisterous temperament, while Loki was quieter and more clever. The competition never stopped Thor from loving his brother or being protective of him though, and from his estimation they grew up equals in every way, even if their skills and natures were as different as day and night, and they were equally loved by everyone who knew them. Unfortunately Thor's affection and trust kept him from seeing the truth, that Loki's jealousy and feelings of inadequacy were growing stronger. As they made more friends Thor reveled more in his life, his confidence edging at times into reckless arrogance kept only in check by his sincerely good nature and the influence of his friends- or set to igniting at the manipulations of Loki. Even with all of the pranks though Thor believed his brother to simply be as fun-loving but good as himself and forgave him each and every time, even through the cutting of his dear friend Sif's hair. No one knew the depths that Loki was willing to sink to. As time passed with battles, revelry and fun Thor grew stronger and even more arrogant, as well as less inclined to even try reining in his temper or impatience until he was a very spoiled, but still good-intentioned, adult. The fact that his intentions were good, as well as him being the firstborn son, kept Thor in his role as heir, and when the time came for him to be officially declared heir to the throne, to take Odin's place when he was unable to command. It was a joyous day and Loki seemed to be completely supportive, which only bolstered Thor's confidence- though unknown to everyone, his younger brother had let in the Jotun frost-giants to interrupt the festivities, even though Asgard had been at peace with Jotunheim since the end of their last war. With his temper Thor did not take this well, and while nothing was stolen two of the guards were dead and the coronation ruined. For this Thor demanded from Odin the chance to go to Jotunheim, the home of the Frost Giants, and make an accounting of themselves. Odin refused, unwilling to start another war, and Thor stormed off, completely displeased with the situation. Going back into the feasting room he took out his rage on a table, then had a discussion with Loki where he was unwittingly convin ced to do the unthinkable- go against his father's orders to prove that his point was the right one. Though the Warriors Three and Sif tried to dissuade him his would not be discouraged and asked for them and Loki as well to go with him to Jotunheim, to which they agreed. Heimdall, the controller of the Bifrost, or rainbow bridge, grudgingly took them and the vow of silence Thor charged him with, but with a cost- if opening the Bifrost for their return would endanger Asgard, he would not do it, and they would be stuck there to live or die on their own. Thor agreed and they were soon there. With all of the swagger and arrogance he'd become known for Thor challenged them and ignored the odds, and only Loki's intercedence gave them the chance for escape, which Laufey was willing to grant. The Jotun King couldn't resist one final taunt though and Thor's temper led him to attack, throwing the entire group into battle. For a time things seemed to be going their way and Thor was satisfied that they were making the impact they intended, only for the tide to turn. While they fought bravely there were injuries and while they tried to combat their way free there was only so much power between to them- and a seemingly endless number of Jotun. Thor called for the Bifrost but Heimdall would not allow it to come and it seemed like the end of the Asgardians- right up until Odin, who'd been told by Heimdall what was going on, rode to the rescue. There were tense worse between he and Laufey, and the war seemed guaranteed to start again. When the group returned to Asgard it was with a good deal of anger on all sides, especially from Odin toward Thor, who had restarted a war that had almost decimated both groups of people. In his rage he called out his eldest son, stripped him of his rank, his abilities and his hammer Mjolnir, and cast him to Midgard- Earth- as a mortal. Odin then enchanted Mjolnir so it could only be lifted by one worthy of the power of Thor and cast it to Earth as well. On landing, confused and angry, Thor met a group of humans consisting of Erik Selvig, Darcy and Jane, who were chasing the Eisberg-Rosen bridge that Jane and Selvig were doing research on for the field of astrophysics when they accidentally struck him with their RV. In his rage Thor yelled and seemed inclined to lash out at them, only to be knocked out by Darcy's taser and brought to the hospital. Waking there, even more confused and believing himself to be attacked, he lashed out once more and was knocked out with sedatives. After waking a second time, having been restrained by the doctors, he slipped out of his bonds and, still in his medical gown, made his way out- only to be hit by the vehicle again. From there he was helped into the car and brought, back to their research station, where he borrowed some clothes, ate, and then went to breakfast at the local cafe while discussing the theft of their research by SHIELD under the command of Phil Coulson. While there he heard about something else strange that had fallen from the sky, correctly assesses that it must be Mjolnir, learns that the government has taken control of it, and leaves to retrieve it. Jane agrees to drive him, and they make their way fifty miles west. Once they are there it is full nightfall, with rain about to fall, and Thor made sure Jane was securely hidden, then broke through the perimeter. Being SHIELD this was not an easy process, and he was nearly shot down by Hawkeye while he went, but he made his way to Mjolnir, tried to lift it- and failed. Distraught, he was soon captured by the group, interrogated- and then received an impromptu visit from his brother, Loki. Unbeknownst to Thor, his father had fallen into the Odinsleep and Loki now sat on the throne, and he didn't learn so now, instead being told that Odin had died, that Loki was King and that Thor would never be allowed to return home on the condition of peace with the Jotun, with whom Asgard was still at war. Heartbroken over his father's apparent death Thor could only thank his brother for the news, then sat there, hopeless. He didn't linger overly long in his sorrows though. Deciding that this meant he simply had to make his way on Earth as the man his father would have wanted he was soon rescued by Selvig- though unknown to them, SHIELD only meant to follow them. The pair went to a bar, and after Erik got so drunk he couldn't make it home Thor took him there, where he met again with Jane and they spoke of Asgard, the nature of the universe as he understood it, and the ways of the Bifrost as well as how it enabled the Asgardians to travel between different worlds. With his affection for Jane growing he realized that staying mortal and on Earth may be a good thing and, newly humbled, he settled into life, even helping to make breakfast for his friends in the morning. The next day he was surprised by the arrival of Sif and the Warriors Three, whom Thor greeted like friends and introduced to those he'd made on Midgard, with everyone seemingly in good spirits- at least, until Thor asked why they'd come there, and that he couldn't return home. It was then that he learned Loki had lied- Odin was still alive, his banishment could end, and that his younger brother was planning a genocidal war. Outraged, Thor immediately decided to go and retrieve Mjolnir, but that plan was interrupted by the giant metal creature that Loki sent to Earth to eliminate Thor, Sif, the Warrior's Three and whatever else stood in its way. Knowing he was powerless to fight he ordered the other Agardians to fight while he and the humans tried to get the others to safety. Both sides were close to failure when Thor realized the only way to win and after explaining that he would take care of things Thor approached the creature and appealed to Loki through it, apologizing for his transgressions and asking for mercy. At first it seemed to be working- but then Thor was hit and fell to the ground. Jane ran closer, but he was close to death. It was at this point that Thor fulfilled the conditions of his father's banishment. Mjolnir ripped itself from the stone in which it had been trapped and flew to him, and as Thor caught it he regained all of his power and defeated the monster, summoning a whirlwind in which they fought. Coulson, who had followed Selvig and Thor just as he'd planned, witnessed all of this, and after he and Thor exchanged some words everyone went to the place where the Bifrost had come before. When Thor called for it Heimdall had to break himself free of the ice Loki had trapped him in, but he managed it and after the goodbyes were said they returned to Asgard to find the gatekeeper unconscious. Instructing his friends to take Heimdall to the healer, Thor sought out Loki, who he caught just after Loki killed Laufey in a set-up to appear a hero. Angry, the older brother immediately called the younger out on his actions, only to have Loki blast Thor with the spear he carried. When Thor finally caught up to Loki he had set the Bifrost on Jotunheim and frozen Heimdall's sword in place so it could not be changed, intending to destroy the entire planet itself as a way to prove his worth. Thor, now far more mature than when he'd left, tried to dissuade his brother, but the two of them fought. Being the stronger fighter Thor came out the victor. Looking over the damage being done and unable to change the direction of the Rainbow Bridge or turn it off he began to destroy it. In fear and anger Loki tried to kill him, but the last blow was struck before Loki reached him and the explosion knocked them both back, and off of the edge. Odin, just woken from the Odinsleep, caught Thor, while Thor had Loki's staff, to which Loki also held. Unfortunately it seemed that Odin's disappointment was too much for Loki and he let go, falling into the void of space, where he was presumed dead. With the Bifrost destroyed Thor was unable to return to Jane as he promised and the family mourned. It wasn't until some time later when Heimdall, who always watches, glimpsed Loki's return to Earth. Thor, intent on stopping his brother and returning him home, asked Odin to send him to Midgard once more for this task, which was granted, though it cost the Allfather a lot of power. On his arrival the God of Thunder easily found his brother, who had already let himself be captured by The Avengers, whose airplane he broke into to break Loki out. Landing on a mountaintop nearby Thor began to argue with Loki and explained his intentions, only to be interrupted by a very angry Iron Man, with whom he fought while Loki patiently watched. Captain America came along and tried to break up the fight, but it took Mjolnir hitting the Captain's shield and knocking all present down- and clearing the forest for twenty feet around- for them to calm down. Once Loki was recaptured a discussion began about his plans and what would be done with him, Thor argued against Loki being tried on Earth, still intending to take him to Asgard. Still, his vow to protect Earth held firm and he agreed to help them with whatever was going to be happening, as well as retrieving the tesseract. Once Hawkeye finally attacked the helicarrier that the Avengers were located on and Bruce Banner became The Hulk Thor went to fight him. After a harder fight than he expected the Hulk was distracted by a jet and took himself out of the battle, at which point Thor went to the cage Loki had been locked in and saw the door open. Not wanting him to escape Thor tried to tackle him back inside- only to realize it was one of the illusions his brother often used, and himself now enclosed in a room he couldn't easily escape from. Though he tried to escape, Loki killed Coulson before his eyes, then Loki ensured that the room was dropped from the carrier, intending to kill Thor with the impact. Fortunately he broke through the glass just in time and escaped. Soon after this Thor found his way back to New York City, where he learned of Loki's whereabouts on Stark Tower and went to meet him. Again they talked, and fought, and it seemed for a moment that Loki might be willing to reconsider- until he stabbed Thor in the stomach with a knife and escaped with the Chitauri to secure the city. Frustrated, angry and with saving Midgard his only possible goal left Thor descended from the tower and met with the other Avengers to come up with a plan to defeat the invading forces. Using his hammer Thor tried to keep the mass of them from coming through the portal, but after a time they escaped and the God of Thunder joined the fighting on the ground. Creeping up from behind him as he was distracted the black cords grasped him and, unimpeded by Mjolnir, dragged him into Pandora. Pandora History On his arrival he was met by Sif, who told him of Loki's presence and the nature of Pandora. Not long after he ran into Tony Stark and accepted his offer to live at Tony's estate. Soon after there was a tense meeting with his brother Loki, and Jane arrived, leading Thor to watch over her.